ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants of Not-Hoth
The plants native to Not-Hoth. They are divided between the icy mainland and the now nonexistent jungle Island. The fruits are either non-native from the Sakh ship or survived from the pre-ice age ecosystem within the fruit cave. Mainland * Bushes: There are a number of various bushes on Not-Hoth. At least one of which has pine needle-like leaves. * Chadok Roots: A root that metlaks like to eat. * Coil Moss: A brown curly moss that grows on the sides of wet cliffs. It makes a foul-tasting tea that is calming and helps you sleep. * Hakru: A tuber plant with seeds that are sweet like sugar once they've been roasted. They taste like toffee. Uncooked, the seeds smell like sweaty socks and don't have much of a taste. * Intisar Plant: A plant good for helping eyesight. It has large, hard-shelled seeds that are used for Easter egg hunts during No-Poison Day celebrations. * Ja-feh: A plant with pretty colored seeds used for No-Poison Day decorations. The seeds taste bad, however. * Liidi: A vine-like plant that is good for burns. * Pain (Faa-shesh?) Root: A plant whose paste can be used as an antiseptic, healing aid and painkiller. * Potency Plant: A plant that can be used as a male sexual aid. * Rakrak/rekrek Seeds: These are Chompy's favorite treat. * Sashrem Trees: Tall wispy pink trees with tuber roots, (called not-potato). * Soap Berries: They are red berries on a bush. They can be used for cleaning and for clearing off fangfish. * Soothing Plant: A plant that can be made into a tea that soothes the stomach. * Sweetweed Bushes: A tufted like plant that grows on rocky niches. It can be used to make a tea. * Tri-leafs plant: A green bush with tri-leafs. Crushed it smells like old meat, but it can be used in a medicinal tea. Fruit Cave * Cave Berries: Relatively small fruit (golf ball size) that tastes like berries. Possibly also known as Heart-Fruit? * Melon Fruit: Big yellowish-orange fruit that smells like peaches. The rind is thick and springy and bitter tasting. Instead of a pit, there is a soft smooth center that tastes like a cross between watermelon and spinach. * Reddish Fruit: Sour and taste a bit like cherry. They are fairly big. Island * Bright-Tongue: It makes your mouth as red as the skin of the berry, is best eaten fresh off the vine, if it falls to the ground it is too sweet. J'shel describes it to Hannah when she picks one up in the fruit cave. * Chakk Leaf: Big yellow-veined leaves, can be chewed to relax you and make your head silly, you can also smoke it. Hannah compares it to weed. The Islanders used it for celebrations. * Ground Nuts: Large nuts filled with peanut butter like cream. * Heart-Fruit: Fragile fruit with a small pit, also found in the Fruit Cave possibly known as Cave Berries? The leaves can also be chewed and used as a cool compress on burns. * Little Suns: Pale berries that are also found in the fruit cave, J'shel describes them as bitter on the tongue, but pleasant when crushed and left to sit overnight. * Peel-Juice: Sweet leaves and some fruit rinds are placed in a water skin and left to ferment, add some water and you have a tasty drink. Category:Ecosystem of Not-Hoth Category:Update needed